


Royal Treatment

by lightsaroundyourvanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaroundyourvanity/pseuds/lightsaroundyourvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie starts out cautiously, kissing the corner of Jo’s mouth. Her gaydar is normally pretty spot on, but between the longing glances Jo casts towards Dean Winchester and the way Jo makes Charlie’s head go all foggy and off kilter, she’s not exactly firing at full power right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Treatment

Charlie starts out cautiously, kissing the corner of Jo’s mouth. Her gaydar is normally pretty spot on, but between the longing glances Jo casts towards Dean Winchester and the way Jo makes Charlie’s head go all foggy and off kilter, she’s not exactly firing at full power right now.  
  
But then Jo kisses her _back_ , with all the confidence that Charlie had misplaced. She cups Charlie’s face in her hands and kisses her full on the lips, and Charlie feels her knees go weak. Charlie sways into Jo’s slight frame and lets her hands come to rest low on Jo’s hips. She nudges Jo’s lips with the tip of her tongue and Jo’s mouth opens with a sigh, readily allowing Charlie in and sliding their tongues together, slow and unhurried, aching sweetness spiked by a needy, heady undercurrent. Charlie’s hands run from Jo’s hips to her ass and she squeezes it firmly, pulls Jo in closer until they are pressed flush together. It startles a noise out of Jo, and she winds her arms around Charlie’s neck and deepens their kiss, which makes Charlie sigh.   
  
They glide from sweet to frenetic to dirty, and it’s too easy for Charlie’s reservations to melt away entirely and for her to shove Jo against the nearest wall, to part Jo’s thighs with the push of her knee. Jo is making tiny, hungry noises now that are driving Charlie crazy, and she presses her harder against the wall, runs her hands up and down Jo’s sides and underneath the hem of her shirt. Charlie’s hand makes contact with Jo’s bare breast, and Jo cries out loud at the warm touch of skin upon skin, moans again as Charlie rocks her knee between her legs. Charlie stops kissing and touching Jo only so that she can fumble at the buttons of the blonde’s plaid shirt, and they are both breathing hard, Jo’s pale face flushed with a rosy glow that Charlie is sure must be reflected on her own warm cheeks.  
  
Charlie pushes Jo’s shirt off of her shoulders and lowers her head to capture one pink nipple between her lips, sucks until it stiffens in her mouth and Jo is whimpering. Jo’s hands are in Charlie’s hair, softly urging the other woman further, and Charlie continues to suckle at Jo’s breast as her hand skims over the flat, smooth skin of Jo’s stomach and halts at the top button of her jeans.  
  
“Go for it, princess,” Jo gasps, and Charlie unsnaps the button with an easy flick and kisses Jo on the mouth again, thorough and adoring.  
  
“Actually,” Charlie says, with a hint of a smile, “I’m the queen.”  
  
Charlie rips down the fly of Jo’s jeans with one quick tug and kisses her again, and Jo moans as Charlie’s fingers slide inside her and curl.


End file.
